


Space For Breathing

by carolinecrane



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds comfort in tight spaces.  Josh finds comfort in Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space For Breathing

Josh lets out a soft grunt when an elbow catches him in the side, angling away from the door and trying to find a space to fit both of them in the dark closet. He hears Jake’s soft huff of laughter, the one that makes him sound younger than he is, and Josh smiles in the darkness and doesn’t complain about the tight quarters. 

He used to think it was about convenience, that Jake would drag him into whatever closet or dark, enclosed space he could find just because they didn’t have much choice. There was always someone around, ready to catch them, and even though a few of the guys know about them now, they still try to keep it out of sight.

But even when they’re alone in Josh’s apartment or in Jake’s mom’s house, when they’ve got a bedroom and more privacy than they ever get on the job, Jake still drags him into cramped spaces like this one sometimes. It took a while for Josh to figure out that it’s probably because Jake’s spent almost his entire life on boats, and what feels normal to him is darkness and close quarters and not enough time to do more than take whatever he needs.

But that’s okay with Josh, because he only has one rule when it comes to Jake: give him whatever he can, whenever he can. He learned the hard way after everything with his dad and then his brother that life’s too short, and if this is what Jake wants, he can have it.

Not that Josh doesn’t appreciate the chance to take his time. He lives for the nights he gets to stay with Jake, sharing a bed and waking up in the morning with the furnace of Jake’s body heat pressed up against him. It’s the only time he ever really feels warm, and he’s always going to want more of it.

But if this is what Jake needs, pressed tight against him in the smallest space he can find -- shelves or broom handles or, in this case, stacks of hotel towels against his back and Jake’s hands pushing under his shirt, greedy for bare skin, for as much of Josh as he can get -- then Josh isn’t going to complain.

Jake’s mouth is moving on his neck, sucking heat into Josh’s skin and if he leaves a mark it’s going to show on camera. Josh isn’t even going to bother covering it up, because it’s not like Mike’s going to ask where he got it. He’s going to ask a bunch of boring questions about fishing and arguments between the crew and life on the Bering Sea, the same questions they’ve answered so many times that Josh doesn’t even have to pay attention to them anymore.

But it’s worth it if it gets him this, Jake’s hands pushing between them to shove his pants down his hips, fingers curling around his cock and dragging a groan out of Josh. Production’s probably going to come looking for them soon, but Josh knows that’s part of the game. It’s even hotter knowing somebody could walk in on them any second, just like when Jake switched places with his brother for a while and they shared a bunk for a few weeks.

Josh is pretty sure half the reason Jake agreed to the swap in the first place was because of his fantasy about having sex in one of the cramped bunks on board a fishing boat. He couldn’t keep his hands off Josh that whole time, even though they were usually too exhausted to hold their heads up, and Josh hadn’t been complaining about that either.

“When are you due on set?” Jake asks, pulling back to breathe the words against Josh’s mouth.

“No clue,” Josh answers, and right now he doesn’t really care.

He feels Jake’s smile curve against his mouth, then he kisses Josh one more time before he pulls away and slides to his knees. “Good answer.”

Josh groans in response and curls his fingers into the stacks of towels behind him, focusing all his energy into not thrusting too hard into Jake’s mouth. Later he’ll probably care that they’re holding everybody up, when the production assistants are grumbling about having to hunt them down the same way they do every time Jake and Josh film together. He’s pretty sure they know exactly what he and Jake are up to when they disappear, too, but he doesn’t care much about that either.

Jake shifts his weight, his foot colliding with something behind him, and when whatever he kicks hits the floor, Josh lets out a shaky laugh and reaches down to run a hand through Jake’s hair. “There’s probably enough room in here for you to fuck me, if you want.”

Jake’s mouth slides off him with a wet pop, hand still wrapped around Josh’s dick and stroking slow. “Do we have time for that?”

_No,_ Josh thinks, but he can hear the want in Jake’s voice, so he nods and lets go of Jake to struggle out of his jeans.

“Yeah,” he answers when Jake stands up, whole body pressed against Josh and leaning in to mouth his way along Josh’s jaw. “We’ve got plenty of time.”


End file.
